Manifestation
by jmoz
Summary: Friendship among Atlantis crew and Elizabeth. General disclaimer that Atlantis and characters do not belong to me but to MGM.


_Author's notes_

_Not an original format, but my Atlantis take on it_

The door slides open with John on his bed still typing on his laptop, more often slamming the keyboard in frustration.

"Still at it, huh?" Elizabeth asks from the door tapping on her tablet pc.

"Yea, I just don't know what to do," John says in frustration looking up at Elizabeth.

"Don't worry, it'll come to you," Elizabeth reassures him meeting his eyes with a warm smile. "Anyways, just wanted to check that you'll be ready at 0500."

"Don't worry, I'm never late unless it's for fashionable reasons," he replies with a teasing smile.

"Don't be late," Elizabeth warns him with a wag of her finger as she walks out.

Teyla browses through the dresses, not for the first time. In fact, this has probably been the fiftieth time. She starts again from the beginning. Her door opens and Elizabeth walks in.

"Hello, Teyla," Elizabeth greets her without looking up from her laptop as she punches some checklist.

"Hello, Dr. Weir," Teyla responds running her hand through one of the dresses.

Elizabeth looks up and notices that Teyla has not picked one out yet and asks, "Ah, I see, still can't decide on what to wear yet, huh?"

"No, I am unsure of proper attire for this occasion."

"Here, lemme help you out with my expertise of Earthwear," Elizabeth says with a smile. She starts to help Teyla pick out an appropriate dress. She sifts through the colors to find one proper for the occasion and narrows it down eventually to one of Teyla's figure and taste.

As Elizabeth is about to leave, Teyla grabs her shoulder and smiles, "Thank you, Dr. Weir."

"You're welcome, just make sure you're at the gate," Elizabeth says as she briefly pauses to acknowledge her friend's gratitude before going out of the door.

* * *

Ronon prowls on the edges of the mat circling the two marines. Then he suddenly pounces on them dealing hard blows putting them to the ground. The two marines groan in pain rolling around on the mat. Elizabeth clears her throat causing Ronon to turn around. He walks over to her with a slight grunt which she takes for a Ronon greeting.

"Hello, Ronon. I just came by to check that you'll be ready," Elizabeth prompts.

"Yea," Ronon replies, punctual as always.

"Good," Elizabeth says having gotten used to the man of few words. She remembers Teyla's difficulties and asks, "You need any help with an outfit?"

Ronon stares as he says, "Sheppard took care of it."

"Ok, good," she says. Then she asks with concern staring back, "You're gonna be ok?"

Ronon blinks slightly in surprise and steels himself again responding, "Yea, I just need to hit something."

Elizabeth smiles at him knowingly and backs off saying, "Ok, I'll let you get back to it."

* * *

Rodney tries to put the book back in the box. It just won't go in despite his efforts. The door opens and scares the pants off him causing him to drop the book.

"Hi, Rodney," Elizabeth greets him.

"Hey, Elizabeth," Rodney says as he picks up the book.

"You're gonna be ok here?" she asks him while punching some keys on her tablet. She looks up at him awaiting an answer.

"Yeah, I'll be fine, almost done," he says waving his arms to show his progress. "Just gonna keep working."

"Ok, well, the reason the book doesn't fit there is because all the books go in that box," Elizabeth tells him pointing at the box. A giant label in front reads "Books."

"Oh," Rodney says with sudden realization. "Well, that's just great," he says as he dumps the books from the box he accidentally stuffed the books in.

"Want some help?" Elizabeth asks.

"No, I want to do this by myself," he says. "But thanks anyways."

"Rodney," Elizabeth starts. But she stops herself knowing that he wants to be alone with his response. "Ok, you're gonna be ready in time though?"

"Ahh, don't worry," he tells her waving one hand in dismissal. "I've had my coffee, and I'll be ready in no time."

"Good, wouldn't be the same without you," she tells him with a slight smirk.

"Thanks," he replies with a smile at the compliment.

* * *

John rests his hands on the railing on the balcony in the control room overlooking Atlantis.

"It really is beautiful," someone says behind him slightly startling him. He turns around as Elizabeth walks over and stands next to him.

John looks back out at the sprawling city as the sun is lighting up the horizon. "It sure is."

They both watch the sunrise without speaking a word so as not to break the spell. The light casts shadows on the city and elsewhere, causing it to brighten in the spots where the sun's rays strike the beautiful city.

Elizabeth puts her hand over John's as she asks John, "John, promise me something."

John is slightly surprised by the contact and looks up at her still staring at the sun which starts to light up her face. "What?" he asks softly.

"Promise me that you'll come here once a week," she asks. "Just promise."

John doesn't know what else to say but, "I promise."

"Good," she says as she briefly closes her eyes and breathes in the morning. "It really is beautiful."

"It sure is," he echoes softly.

"Colonel, they're ready at the gate," someone says behind him.

"Ok, I'll be right there."

* * *

Teyla has on a black dress complimenting the suits Ronon and Rodney have on. John adjusts his jacket as he walks to them in front of the open gate. He asks Rodney, "All of her stuff is already through?"

"Yea," Rodney answers gloomily.

"Did you finish the uh -" Ronon starts to ask.

"The eulogy?" Teyla finishes.

"Yeah," John answers them sadly. John rubs his pocket where he has it. The other three acknowledge the sorrow and walk towards the gate. John lingers watching them step through the gate. He turns around and looks up at the balcony on the control room that overlooks the gate room. Elizabeth is smiling down at him with the sun's brightness surrounding her. Her image fades as the sun shines in filling the room.

"Goodbye, Elizabeth."


End file.
